Escapism
by Missyfixit
Summary: PrimexBee oneshot They'd been in love ever since they'd met. And after everyone finds out, they run off, escape, just to have some little alone time...


**A short Post-ROTF Oneshot PrimexBee fic...with no real spoilers. :D  
Enjoy!**  
**  
WARNING: Contains adult content.  
If you are offended by YAOI in any way, shape, or form, please leave.**

* * *

Ever since Optimus Prime met the young Autobot, he knew there was something special about him.  
There was something about Bumblebee that set him apart from the rest of the Autobots. And that was one of the reasons why Optimus had volunteered to take Bumblebee under his wing. There was this feeling.  
Something...special.  
So special, it seemed as if it had a grip on his whole mechanical being, and wouldn't let go.  
But, on the day that he finally found out what that feeling really was, it somehow came as no surprise to the Prime.  
He had a soft spot for Bumblebee.  
And later, to his surprise, Bumblebee also felt the same.  
The two had fallen in love.  
Ever since Bee was young, whenever he'd look up, to gaze at his leader, he couldn't help but gaze, in wonder, awe...admiration.  
On the day that they had admitted they're feelings for each other, it was Bee who had started the conversation.  
He got Optimus alone, saying he needed to talk to him about something. Of course, when Optimus heard that he needed to talk to him 'alone,' the leader swore he felt himself blush.  
That is, if they could blush.  
Bumblebee looked deeply into the older bot's eyes.  
"Yes, Bumblebee?" Prime spoke softly.  
"_I think I love you!_" Bumblebee blasted the song from his speakers. Bee gasped as Optimus took the young one into his arms.  
"I love you, too, Bee."  
Bee whimpered, but it wasn't a sad whimper. It was somewhat a cheerful, relieved whimper.  
And that was the start.  
But, they knew it wouldn't be long before everyone would somehow find out.  
So they did their best to keep it to themselves as much as they could. Every time they were together, whether it was fighting side by side or just being together, the bond that they had would grow stronger.  
And every time they were together, others began to notice, one by one.  
It all started to unfold after the battle in Egypt. Ratchet was doing a routine check on everyone, making sure there was no permanent damage, fixing up any scratches and wounds.  
That was when Ratchet caught on.  
In one of the hangers at Diego Garcia, Ratchet was checking up on Bee and Prime. And the Medic somehow couldn't figure out why Bumblebee's Spark readings were off the charts. Ratchet shook his head.  
"Something wrong?" Prime asked.  
The Hummer stared into the light blue optics of his superior, shaking his head again.  
"His Spark is beating...erratically..." Ratchet looked suddenly pensive.  
"I'll be waiting outside." Prime stepped out of the hangar and was heard talking to Will Lennox.  
Ratchet quirked a mental eyebrow when he saw the Spark rate of the Camaro drop dramatically.  
"Um..." He turned to Bumblebee. "You're fine." Bee nodded and left the hangar, sending Prime inside.  
"Well, what's wrong?" Optimus let his arms hang at his sides.  
"Nothing...let me check you now."  
Prime's Spark rate was fine...until Bumblebee walked in.  
Ratchet said nothing, except for that the two were fine and that they could go.  
He shook his head one more time.  
After Ratchet's discovery, the others caught on more quickly.  
But some didn't take it too well.  
Arcee was a little upset, being that she had had her eyes on Bumblebee for a while.  
"Love is complicated," was all she said in response to her findings.  
Sam was more that upset.  
Apparently, Sam had feelings for Bee.  
Unfortunately for him, Mikaela found out, and thus, she was upset with him for a while. And when his parents found out, they weren't the least bit proud of their son, not to mention they weren't the least bit happy, either.  
Bee felt a little bit guilty, for causing so much commotion and problem among his human friends, but Optimus told him not to worry.  
When the rest of the Autobots found out, they were...befuddled. They thought that, sure, they'd bond.  
But a romantic relationship? That came as a surprise. But the two lovers didn't care.  
"_It's all about us, all about us._" Bumblebee would chime, whenever they were along together. "_There's a thing that they can't touch..._"  
"Don't worry, Bumblebee. No one will ever tear us apart."  
But Bumblebee wasn't ready to cooperate with all the bickering about the two being together.  
If Sam was angry, then Bee was upset, as well. After all, Sam was his human best friend, and Bee was Sam's guardian.  
"_We could leave this town and run forever..._"  
And that started a speeding drive down the interstate.  
About an hour later, Bee took a detour, and Prime followed the yellow car into a cleared area in the middle of an unknown forest. The area was the perfect size for the Camaro and the Semi. Bumblebee got out of the car in his holoform, and Prime did the same.  
"Where are we?"  
"Sam and I used to come here all the time," Bee sighed.  
Optimus shot the young one a look.  
"T-to look at the stars, o-of c-course!!"  
Prime chuckled.  
Bumblebee brushed his light-blond bangs out of his face, and brushed off his jeans and yellow hoodie, accented perfectly with a small bee. He focused his sky blue eyes to Optimus, who was adjusting his red, button-up shirt, accented perfectly with blue and red flames.  
Deep blue hair framed soft blue eyes that looked up towards Bumblebee.  
The blond ran up to Optimus and took him in a deep embrace.  
"I love you, so much!"  
Prime smiled, his face turning almost as red as his shirt.  
"I love you, too, Bumblebee."  
Prime put his forefinger and thumb under the young one's chin and raised his head, leaning in for a kiss.  
When their lips met, both of their Sparks were ecstatic.  
Both engines of the cars revved loudly.  
The kiss became more and more passionate. And the deeper this kiss got, the louder the engines would rev.  
The next thing they knew, they were in the back seat of the Camaro, holding tight to each other and kissing each other in pure ecstasy.  
Bumblebee began fiddling with the buttons on Prime's shirt. The shirt disappeared, and Bee removed his shirt and hoodie as well.  
"Bee...are you sure you want to...do this?"  
The blond nodded, an innocent smile covering half of his face.  
That smile soon turned into a grin as things began to progress.  
As the jeans of both bots came off, Prime noticed things were going a little too fast, so he decided to slow things down.  
He traced kisses down the side of Bumblebee's face and down his neckline, slowly. He ran one hand through the silky blond hair, and traced teasing circles on the car's seat and interior, eliciting small squeals and giggles from Bee.  
"Oh come on, Optimus! Don't leave me like this!" Bee was sweating heavily, and Prime knew that was enough teasing.  
He flipped the boy over, adjusting him against the car door.  
"Are you sure about this, Bumblebee?"  
Sure, Bee was a little nervous, you could see it in his eyes. But he nodded.  
"Y-yes."  
Optimus went in slowly, not wanting to hurt his partner.  
"Ah...ah!" Bee still cried out.  
"Bee, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you," Prime said reassuringly.  
The blond nodded. He managed a small smile between grimaces as the leader continued.  
With numerous moans and gasps, Optimus released within Bumblebee, calling his name. The Semi's horn sounded off like a fog horn. He flickered, his form unable to sustain completely through the orgasm.  
He then reached around, grabbing the boy, and worked him, slowly.  
"Optimus! Ah-ah!" Bee's car alarms went off.  
Both fell backwards onto the seat, and Bumblebee turned over, laying on top of his lover.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Prime just smiled.  
"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,_" the radio sang out.  
"I love you, too, Bee."  
Bumblebee sat up for a second.  
"Aww, what am I going to do about this mess? I can't go home like this! Let alone, I can't be around the others like this..."  
"Well, we can clean it up. I have some cleaning towels in my glove compartment."  
Bee quirked an eyebrow.  
"What? I gotta keep myself looking good, don't I?"  
Both laughed, and both holoforms disappeared. They drove off as the morning sun peeked over the hills.  
"_They're not gonna get us._" Bee's radio sang.  
"We'll leave this town, and drive forever." Prime said, smiling inwardly.

* * *

**  
This was mostly a drabble, I know....sorry for it being so short. It was an idea I had to get out of my head...  
And I had an original copy that I wrote at like, 3 in the morning, and it made no sense whatsoever.  
If this seems a little too fast, yes, I know. You don't need to tell me.  
But if you liked it, let me know. :)**

**Songs Credits:  
**

**I Think I Love You - The Partridge Family **

**All About Us - T.A.T.U.  
**

**Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard **

**These Words - Natasha Beddingfield **

**Not Gonna Get Us - T.A.T.U.**


End file.
